panti prenda o una invitacion?
by Militsu Natsuki hime
Summary: Hinata se encontraba ansiosa por la llegada de su esposo, tenia todo listo para la llegada, solo faltaba su propia ropa, ¿un panti? olvidado podría servir como una invitación a algo mas?


**Un SasuHina**

**Escrito por: Lilith - Natsuki Hime**

(")

**Resumen: **Hinata se encontraba ansiosa por la llegada de su esposo, tenia todo listo para la llegada, solo faltaba la ropa, ¿un panti olvidado podría servir como una invitación a algo mas? Averígüenlo.

**Si cometí un error ortográfico pues disculpen se me pasó. .**

**Dedicado a angel uchiha hyuga cariño espero te guste.**

**Panti prenda o Invitación .**

Eran mas de las 10 AM y una chica peli-negro con toques azulinos se encontraba a pocos metros de la lavadora esperando a que esta terminara su ciclo de lavado para poder sacar la ropa que contenía dentro, esta chica tenia un esposo que desafortunadamente se encontraba de viaje, pero que en unas pocas horas llegaría a casa con ella, la chica se encontraba un poco ansiosa puesto no lo había visto en toda una semana. Y eso para ellos era bastante. Miro su reloj y no pudo evitar pensar que ya estaría dentro del país, ella planeaba esperarlo en el aeropuerto pero este se lo impidió ya que al entrar al país tenia que ir primero a la oficina y 2 de sus subordinados pasarían por el, y digo subordinados por que el era dueño de una gran empresa internacional pero esto no viene al caso, como decía le comunico que no se preocupara que pronto llegaría que no tardaría mucho a lo cual la chica no pudo alegar mas.

Pero no podía evitarlo, ella quería verlo - bueno es normal en una pareja que solo lleva 11 meses de casados - tenia el almuerzo hecho, la casa estaba limpia y ordenada solo faltaba su ropa la recién lavada, la cual no era mucha pero ya no hallaba que mas hacer, lo cual era un poco peculiar en ella por que era muy tranquila en todo, muy paciente eso era parte de su personalidad pero cuando se trataba de el, no podía evitarlo, quería que el estuviera en casa ya, para poder besarlo, abrazarlo, sentirlo a su lado, la chica al darse cuenta de sus pecaminosos pensamientos un leve rubor se poso en sus mejias junto con una sonrisa.

Pero luego un chasquido la saco de sus pensamientos era el sonido de la lavadora esta ya había terminado su función, la ropa ya estaba lista para sacar y tenderla. Camino hacia una cesta se inclino y coloco toda su ropa dentro de ella, se incorporo y sintió en su cintura dos brazos que la rodeaban. Ella se asusto al instante y tenso su cuerpo, pero se relajo al escuchar segundos después muy cerca de su oreja un cariñoso saludo con el tono de voz que ella deseaba escuchar desde una semana atrás.

- _Hola amor, te extrañe_ - Dijo un peli-negro para posteriormente besar la oreja de la chica.

- _Sasuke llegaste_ - Expreso con una notoria felicidad en su rostro, se jiro con cuidado en su propio eje sin deshacer el abrazo de su esposo.

Y poder hacer lo que deseaba momentos atrás, poder besarlo coloco sus manos al rededor del cuello de este y sello sus labios con los de ella, el Oji-negro correspondió al instante.

Pero la verdad le sorprendió que su delicada y hermosa esposa Hinata le estuviera dando un beso sabor a "TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO". Pero no podía negar q le gustaba a el también la había extrañado demasiado.

Al terminar el hambriento y necesitado beso por parte de los dos ella poso su frente en la de el y expreso un:

_- yo también te extrañe amor, te extrañe mucho -_

Sasuke con su habitual sonrisa - _Lo se, Lo sentí. -_

Comentario que hizo sonrojar a Hinata

- _Sasuke _- Este aun con su sonrisa por el acto solo se dispuso a depositarle un beso ligero en los labios.

_me iré a bañar – _Comunico.

A lo cual ella asintió feliz para posteriormente anunciar que calentaría el almuerzo, comentario que lo sorprendió puesto no pasaban de las 11.15.

_- Tienes el almuerzo ya listo -._pregunto.

_- Si_ - respondió mirando al piso un poco apenada cosa que se reflejaba en su perfecto rostro, esto a el le encantaba, mirarla a si sonrojada a causa de el. Este le levanto la barbilla y le propicio un beso en la frente - _Esta bien solo no la sirvas hasta que salga esta bien_ - _- Si_ - Contesto ella aun con un tono rozado en sus pómulos.

Sasuke se dirigió a la habitación para dejar su equipaje y coger ropa limpia de su armario, para poder vestirse después de ducharse, en cambio Hinata se encamino a la cocina para calentar la comida que hace unas horas – Si hace horas - había hecho por culpa de la ansiedad de no poder ver a su esposo.

Al estar la comida de nuevo caliente la coloco en una superficie lista para servir cosa que no haría hasta que el saliera como el había ordenado, y como no tenia señales de que eso ocurriera pronto, volvió a el cuarto de lavado a terminar lo que había empezado. Recogió el cesto donde se encontraba su ropa recién lavada y se dirigió al patio para poder tenderla y así se secara con los rayos de la luz del sol que precisamente se esparcían con grandeza por todo el lugar.

Sasuke por su parte se tomo su tiempo en desempacar coloco su ropa sucia en un cesto asignado para eso, al igual que unos folletos estos últimos los coloco en una mesa cerca de la puesta, miro lo que quedaba dentro del equipaje y eran los regalos que le había comprado a su Hermosa Hinata su muy amada esposa " son muchos " pensó. La verdad no pudo evitarlo siempre pensaba en ella y en llevarle un recuerdo. Dejo los respectivos regalos dentro. Y se encamino a su armario selecciono un pantalón y ropa interior además de una toalla y entro a darse una ducha para relajarse, la verdad ya se había duchado pero el viaje lo dejo un poco tenso.

Al terminar se vistió con el pantalón que selecciono minutos atrás y no se molesto en colocarse una camisa. Bajo a la primera planta de su casa en busca de su esposa cosa que fue muy fácil, esta se encontraba tendiendo unas prendas en el patio, este sonrió al mirarla -Siempre lo hacia sin importar que es lo que estuviera haciendo la chica, siempre que la miraba una hermosa sonrisa se le formaba en el rostro.

Se dirigió hacia ella y la abrazo.

Hinata al sentir a su amado sonrió, este la cerro mas la dimensión del abrazo juntándola mas a su cuerpo cosa que le gusto a ella a decir verdad pero se sonrojo al instante al percatarse que este se encontraba sin camisa. Ya tenían 11 meses de casados, visto y tocado infinitas beses y siempre surgía el inocente carmesí en su rostro por este tipo de situaciones.

El al instante noto el sonrojo de ella y de inmediato la jiro para mirarla de frente y a si apreciar con mas facilidad su rostro. Ella sabia que eso le gustaba a el, sus múltiples y incontrolables sonrojos, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que se sintiera avergonzada por verse de ese modo Frente a el.

_- Por que me lo ocultas_ - Dijo al mirar como Hinata bajaba el rostro impidiendo que este la mire como el quería - _Sabes que me gusta verte así_

_- Lo se pero m-meda un poco de vergüenza -_ proclama mirando los ojos negros del chico.

Este con su sonrisa ladina se acerco peligrosamente al rostro de Hinata en busca de sus labios, y antes de juntarlos dice cínicamente _- ¿y? -_

- _Entre tu vergüenza y mi deseo creo que gana mi deseo – _Expuso.

Y así completo sus labios con los de ella, Hinata rodeo el cuello del azabache con sus manos juntándolo mas a su rostro y este hizo lo mismo cerrando el agarre de la delicada cintura de la morena. Percibiendo con agrado el calor que destilaba.

En verdad la había extrañado, el sentir su cariño, escuchar su voz que era tan melódica y suave para el, sus delicada carisias, el sentir sus suaves, delicados y carnosos labios, esos labios que ahora se encontraba entre los suyos y eso es lo que importaba que estuvieran cerca de el.

Ese beso se estaba volviendo intenso, pero por culpa de la necesidad de oxigeno en sus pulmones tuvieron que parar para inhalar eso que sus pulmones exigían.

Hinata sonrojada y agitada por la falta de aire bajo sus brazos y coloco sus manos en el pecho muy bien trabajado del oji-negro, enmarcando cada borde de su desnudo pecho cosa que le producía una ligera corriente eléctrica. Ya 11 meses de casado y 5 años de novios y a un sentían el mismo deseo el uno por el otro como si fuera su primer mes.

_- Te gusta lo que tocas -_ Expreso con suficiencia al mirarla tan extraída y fascinada con su torso, palabras que lograron hacerla pasar de un rosa pálido a un rojo intenso.

Cosa que logro colocar una completa sonrisa en la faz del peli-negro

_- yo yo -_ Hinata trataba de articular palabras pero por lo nerviosa que estaba las cuerdas bocales le jugaban una broma impidiendo que de esta salieran palabra, a esto sumándole el nerviosismo producido por aquel comentario tan cierto de su marido, no podía negarlo pero tampoco podía afirmarlo su personalidad tímida se lo impedía.

A decir verdad esa timidez iba desapareciendo con los años por lo menos frente de el, ella ya tenia iniciativa de empezar un encuentro entre los 2, situación que en un principio asombro a Sasuke lo había dejado en Shok. Pero ahora eso le agradaba.

_- Yo iré a de-dejar la cesta_ - anuncio separándose de Sasuke aun con sus mejias color escarlata. Este la dejo ir. Ella sostuvo la cesta con sus manos un poco temblorosa y se dirigió rumbo al interior de la casa. Sasuke solo sonreía con satisfacción por provocarle aun ese nerviosismo y esperaba que nunca se le quitara por lo menos no con el, con ese pensamiento bajo la mirada al piso y un objeto le llamo la atención, se extraño al mirar que era una tela hecha bola. Seguro se le había caído y no se había percatado no podía colgarlo ya estaba sucio por caer al suelo así que lo recogió y lo elevo

_- Hinata olvidas esto -_ . Dice sosteniéndolo de un extremo, una ráfaga de viento ondulo cerca de el y la prenda se desenvolvió dejando ver la forma de este.

Hinata extendió sus ojos como platos y su faz expresaba sorpresa y vergüenza sus mejias estaban completamente rojas cuyo color solo era comparado con un tomate maduro, Sasuke se extraño al mirar la expresión de su esposa y dirigió su vista a la prenda que yacía en su mano y para su sorpresa…

Era una prenda de su esposa, esa que le encantaba quitar en determinados momento.

Así es, la prenda que sostenía Sasuke en su mano era una braga de Hinata una muy linda pero muy pequeña la verdad era una que el muy bien conocía, era de color piel con un pequeño corazón a un costado.

Este sonrió con satisfacción y sostuvo el otro extremo extendiéndolo Hinata dejo caer la cesta de sus manos_. - P-Pero Q-Que que...- _

Trataba de hablar pero esta vez más que nunca no podía.

El la había visto incontable veces con esa prenda incluso se la había quitado el mismo del delicado cuerpo de ella, y esta se encontraba con su sonrojo habitual pero ahora que solo era una prenda al aire ella estaba mas nerviosa y apenada que nunca.

Esto le dio mucha gracia. Y sostuvo con una mano y empezó a agitarla y darle vuelta con su dedo índice y media sonrisa.

_- MMMM... Y esto amor... a caso -_ Dijo señalando la prenda en un agitamiento de cabeza - _Es una invitación_.-

Por muy efímero que suene ese comentario por alguna razón calmo a la oji-perla.

Paso de un rojo intenso a un rosa en un instante cosa que sorprendió a un mas al chico peli-negro.

Hinata sonrió levemente y miro a su esposo _- Pu-Puede que si...-_

Eso fue un jiro sorpresivo para el. Dejo de agitar el panti en el aire y luego de unos segundos de completo chok y preguntarse cuando su esposa había dejado a un lado su timidez por lo menos en esta situación.

Lo bajo y lo miro diciendo _- Pues es una muy buena invitación. Muy sugestiva.-_

Ella sonrió _- Si bueno quería algo específico... Es que has estado fuera mucho tiempo... Y -y._

_- Y me extrañabas, verdad.- _ dijo con una ceja alzada.

_- S-Si.- contesto ella._

_- ¿Y donde será la fiesta?_ - Pregunta acercándose a ella

_- Adivina donde sera. No te haces una idea. -_

_- mm no se dime tu -_ Dijo acercándose mas pero la morena se alejo un poco.

_- Esta bien perooo... Tendrás queee atraparme primero_.

Dijo para después correr dentro de la casa y Sasuke sonrió y fue tras de su esposa como ella lo esperaba.

Cuando entro miro que la morena entraba al comedor, el entro al lugar y la miro rodear la mesa. Ella estaba sonriendo su rostro expresaba completa felicidad era como una niña pequeña jugando al corre que te alcanzo. Y Si bien es sabido el moreno era muy bueno en todo y un juego como este seguro lo ganaría mas al saber que al atraparla empezaría la fiesta por decirlo así.

_- Sabes que te atrapare amor -_

_- Di eso cuando me tengas_

Wauu la chica tartamuda y penosa donde quedo, bueno es lo que menos importaba ahora tenia que atraparla, y eso era lo que haría. Recorrió la mesa y la peli-negro azulino hizo lo mismo en dirección contraria Hinata salio del comedor y este fue tras de ella con mucha rapidez

Ella se dirigía a la sala pero dos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron por la cintura elevándola del suelo por unos instantes

_- Te tengo_ - proclamo Sasuke y Hinata no paraba de reír por el juego y admitía que el era un muy buen jugador.

_- Si y ahora que me tienes. –_

_- Y ahora que te tengo_ - interrumpió el - _utilizare la invitación_... _Veamos donde es la fiesta -_ Dijo esto ultimo en un pequeño susurro en la pequeña oreja de la chica, cosa que hizo estremecer a Hinata pues le envió como de costumbre un ligero cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo

Hinata no paraba de reír - volteo para quedar frente a el

_- Sigue recto y jira a la derecha lueg...-_ No pudo continuar puestos los labios de su amado se encontraba sobre los suyos, la peli-azul no perdió un segundo en corresponder aquel beso. Al separar el encuentro de sus labios la cargo en sus brazos estilo princesa - _Vamos.,_ - Empezó a caminar en la dirección que ella había dicho para luego agregar - _ya me se el camino_.

_- Lo se - _Dijo la chica de ojos blanquecinos con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejias y pómulos lo cual la hacia mucho mas apetecible ante el.

Llegaron al cuarto, entraron sin ningún problema, el cerro la puerta de la habitación con mucha habilidad sin bajar a su princesa de sus fuertes brazos, lugar donde al parecer se celebraría la actividad física mas antigua realizada donde dos cuerpos se convierten en uno por barios minutos.

**FIN.**

**Que te pareció** **angel uchiha hyuga… ****espero te haya gustado como a mi me gusto escribirlo. **

**Y a todos los que lo leyeron se los agradezco sentasen libres de dejar sus review**

**_Hasta la proxima cambio y fuera_**


End file.
